Attached
by yuii-chan
Summary: Yuki is dragged to the main house for certain reasons. He was out but hospitalised and Tohru took his place in the main house. UPDATE! Chap 20: something bad happened to Tohru and Hatori is called to the main house to check on her...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET @ FURUBA. IT BELONGS TO NAKAYA- SENSEI  
  
My first fan fiction... Sorry for silly grammatical error that you will find along the story...  
  
'........' thoughts "......." conversations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Honda-san! Are you listening?"  
  
"Ah... ah! Gomenasai sensei!!"  
  
"Sigh~ please pays attention when you are in class. As I said before, this equation cannot be used..."  
  
Tohru sighed silently. Her heart skipped a beat when the lecturer called her a minute ago. She had been day dreaming... again? No, she was wondering what had happened to the Sohma family since she left two months ago. She had always wanted to be independent—like her mum. Now she's staying in the university's hostel while working part time in the evening to pay off her fees and support herself. But things are not easy to handle... she missed the Sohma so badly and try to busy herself with work and studies but somehow this family seems to find it's way to her mind, causing her to lose concentration and she finds herself thinking of them more often than she's supposed to.  
  
'This is so weird... why do I keep thinking about them? They are fine without me.' She dismissed the picture of the glum looking Yuki on the day she moved out. She has to fight for her own life now.  
  
As Tohru was walking down the hall...  
  
"Tohru! There you are! I was looking all over for you! What happened? You looked pale!"  
  
"Ah, Uo-chan... I'm fine. Maybe just a little unwell since I don't get enough sleep yesterday. Maa~ I have to go now. I have a lot of assignments to finish up. See you tomorrow!"  
  
Arisa watched as Tohru walks tiredly towards her room. Actually she does know what is bothering Tohru. The Sohma Family. She has been in this condition since the day she left the Sohma. Much as she hates to admit it, Tohru is very much attached to them... Arisa just shook her head and walked off.  
  
A few more months passed by and yet she didn't hear any news from the Sohma. Like the saying goes: no news is good news. But is it really true? Not in this situation. Why? Of course I knew it since I'm the author! (^___^) In the beginning, Tohru does receive calls from Momiji and Shigure telling her that everything is fine... (Recall the conversation between her and Momiji few months back...)  
  
"Tohru Tohru!!! Yaaaaah~~~ I missed you so much!!! Daijoubu ka? Are you used to the hostel? Did anyone bully you?" A very excited yet concerned Momiji speaking at the other end of the line  
"Hai!!! Watashi daijoubo! What about you? Genki?" Tohru was very glad to hear from Momiji  
  
"Ah, boku wa genki dayo (I'm fine)!!! Hm, yokatta ne (that's great)! I believe there's nothing that Tohru hime-sama cannot handle isn't it?" Tohru can imagine Momiji beaming on the other line  
  
"Ano... Momiji-kun, how are the others doing? How are Yuki-kun and the Kyo-kun?"  
  
"Zenbu genki dayo (all are fine)!!! Yuki had entered Shien University and study hard everyday! Seems like he's very busy... u-waaaah~ no time to entertain me at all!!! So does Kyo but he took sociology study or something like that, a totally different subject from Yuki. Though they end up at the same university but they hardly ever meet. They even meet less and don't speak much to each other since you left..."  
  
"Ah..." Tohru had never expected that to happen for before she left, she had seen great improvement in Kyo and Yuki's relationship  
  
"Ah, Tohru, I don't mean anything, just that..."  
  
"Em, Momiji-kun, I understand... but I had never expected it all along... what a baka I am... (laughed bitterly)... how come I didn't see that coming... am I being too selfish?"  
  
"No, Tohru, that's not true... I think we as the Sohma had owed you a lot. Too much that we cannot repay you. You are not selfish; in fact you are selfless. We all thought you ought to love yourself more sometimes..."  
  
"(smiling warmly) Arigato Momiji-kun..." and that's all she heard from Momiji. Ever since that last conversation, no more phone calls. Yuki had called her once before this but Kyo had never call though she left her hostel number to most of the Sohma family members (well, she wouldn't risk giving it to AKITO, would she?) Tohru pushed away her books and rest her head on the writing desk... it feels weird... she had this feeling telling her something is not right. At the thought of Yuki and Kyo, all of a sudden her heart beats fast... as if it's going to jump out of her body anytime. She looked around, sweating and breathing fast. But there was nobody in the room except her, worrying about nothing.  
  
'I'm just being silly... nothing could have happened...they are fine...' she was trying to console herself but it just don't feel right... and she didn't feel any better... finally Tohru slump on her bed with her head spinning with questions... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Tohru!"  
"Eh...? Hai???"  
"Tohru, if you don't eat your rice, it will get cold."  
"Ah...em."  
  
Arisa looked at Tohru with a suspicious glance.  
  
"Tohru-chan."  
"Hai?"  
"If you have anything troubling you, you can tell it to me... though I believe I am not able to help you but at least I can share your burden..."  
  
Arisa knew that the Sohma family matter troubles Tohru and that is something out of her ability to help.  
  
"Em... Uo-chan, thank you for worrying about me... but, I'm fine." Tohru flash one of her don't-worry-I'm-fine smile at Uo-chan but in her heart she still felt insecure... 'I'm sorry, Uo-chan, I can't tell you anything about the Sohma family because I have promised them...' (Tohru apologizes in her heart)  
  
"I wonder how Hana-chan is doing."  
  
"Em? Hanajima? Hah~ she's fine! I bump in to her near the store yesterday! Remember she said she wants to take up 'supernatural denpa research' (what type of subject is this? *sweatdrop*) She managed to get in to that university~ seems like she's happy there..."  
  
(yuii-chan: I wonder she's doing research there or being researched....)  
  
"That's great... I was a little worried when Hana-chan said she wants to go there. If she's happy then there shouldn't be any problem." Tohru replied with a relieved smile.  
  
After dinner, Tohru went to work. She found a new job near her university~ as a waitress in a cafeteria. The boss was kind enough to let her off early every work day (as she is still a student and a girl, in particular). So when she reached her hostel after work, Tohru still have spare time to do some revision for tomorrow's lesson. However, once again she find herself wandering back to the Sohma clan...  
  
"This won't do... I have a strong feeling that something is not right. Something had happened to the family... maybe I should give them a call..."  
  
Tohru looked at the clock on the wall... it's already 10.45pm.  
  
"They might have slept at this time... well... tomorrow then. After class."  
  
Next day after the last class, Tohru walked towards the hostel phone and starts dialing Shigure's house number...  
  
"du... du... du... du... du... du..." The phone was engaged... Tohru dialed again but it's still the same.  
'Maybe one of them is on the phone...' And she left with a heavy heart... determined to call again later in the evening.  
  
"du.. du.. du... du... du... du..." No matter how many times Tohru dialed the phone, it's still engaged.  
'It can't be... who would be on the phone endlessly?' The thought of Shigure and Ayame flirting on the phone flashed on Tohru's mind. But she dismissed that thought as fast as lightning, unable to believe it would happen for Shigure don't like to waste time talking to Ayame on the phone... he would rather flirt with him face-to-face...in obvious reason to irritate people around them...  
  
'Then what could possibly happen?' Tohru wondered...  
  
She looked at the clock... it's only 4.30pm now and there's no need for her to work today. Should she......? Well, why not? Even though she's no longer staying there but they are still her best friends, her saviors... they are still friends and though she might come uninvited but she's sure that they will welcome her...  
  
Without wasting anymore time, Tohru hurriedly changed her clothes and grab her bag. If she can catch the bus now...  
  
She was just in time. The bus was about to leave but she stopped it in a hurry~ the door opened to a panting Tohru and she paid the fare, settling down to a seat near the window while catching her breath... Now, she can't possibly go visiting empty handed, could she? Soon after she gets down, Tohru walked to the hypermarket that she, yuki and Kyo used to buy things together... she really missed those good old times. When they were so close and happy...  
  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
  
"Ah? Ah, sorry, I'm fine... how much?"  
  
A little embarrassed, Tohru paid the lady and walked out. She didn't realize she had been day dreaming again while queuing...  
  
While walking to Shigure's house, Tohru was so excited that she could hardly calm herself down. "Yuki and Kyo would definitely be surprised..." but as the house becomes clearer to her eyes, Tohru can feel her heart beating fast... not because of excitement but fear. Fear for something might have happened in the house... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Tohru fastened her footsteps. She saw a black car parked at the side. Suddenly she brightened up.  
  
"Ah, Hatori-san's car. He must be here too."  
  
Tohru walked towards the wooden house and was about to knock when she heard two voices speaking seriously...  
  
"There's nothing we can do now! I suggest we let her know about it."  
  
"No. she is not a Sohma family member. And she has her own life now... we can't tell her."  
  
"But Ha-san, can't you understand? Maybe she is able to help..."  
  
"Help? How?" Hatori looked at Shigure bitterly... first time ever being so emotional...  
  
"I don't know... but I feel that she is the only one who can save Yuki..."  
  
Tohru's heart skipped a beat. Did they just mention Yuki's name? Save Yuki? Why? And who's the 'she' that they have been talking about?  
  
"Shigure quit it. We are the ones who are supposed to figure out a way to rescue him. Not depending on a girl who does not have anything to do with matter. Momiji have been locking himself up in his room these past few days. He said he wants to 'accompany' Yuki."  
  
"Momiji have been very fond of Yuki..."  
  
"Haru is frequently turning into his 'black mode' ... he is locking himself up in order to protect others. He is afraid he might hurt others who don't have any connection with this matter."  
  
"Akito..." Shigure felt so helpless... why did it happened?  
  
Suddenly they were disturbed by a sound. Something dropped on the ground outside. Shigure and Hatori hurriedly open the door and revealed a crying Tohru... beside her on the ground was some fruits she had just bought from the hypermarket...  
  
"Tohru!!!"  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Shigure-san, Hatori-san... I don't mean to... to... eavesdrop but... I, I, I didn't expect..."  
  
"It's ok, Tohru..." Shigure tried to calm the poor girl down.  
  
"Tohru, what did you hear just now?"  
  
"Ha-san!"  
  
"Shigure, don't stop me."  
  
"I... I heard that you said something had happened to Yuki-kun. Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san have been locking themselves in their room... Hatori-san, Shigure-san; please tell me what had happened!!"  
  
"This has got nothing to do with you so it's better for you to stay out of it."  
  
"Ha-san! Since she had heard about it, we might as well tell her!"  
  
"Shigure! Who are you trying to play? Didn't you know this will make things worse? Pulling her into this mess! She had left this place and family for good!"  
  
"Hatori, you are the one who don't understand. Didn't you see how Ayame reacted? Helpless. We? Helpless. What can WE do?"  
  
This is the first time Shigure had spoke so firmly to Hatori... Tohru was a little shocked... having been here for more than two years, this is the first time she sees Shigure and hatori having an argument.  
  
"Then what can SHE do?" Hatori is getting impatient. He just doesn't understand what is playing in Shigure's mind. What is he trying to pull?  
  
"WE cannot go against Akito because we are Sohma. But she's an outsider... she can do something about it. Unlike us."  
  
"And get involved? Are you out of your mind? I was so glad when she finally leaves here but here goes again, you trying to pull her back into the Sohma sufferings!"  
  
"I am not. I am just trying to help Yuki."  
  
That sentence sounds firm and final. End of argument. Hatori wanted to say something but nothing came out. Yes, he wanted to help Yuki too. That is why he's here. They are going no where arguing like this.  
  
"Please... Shigure-san, Hatori-san, tell me what had happened..."  
  
Tohru's eyes are still red with tears. Though she didn't know what had happened to Yuki but it must be something serious. Otherwise, both Hatori and Shigure won't start arguing and Momiji and Hatsuharu won't lock themselves up~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Hatori, I don't care whether you object to it or not. I'm telling Tohru what had happened."  
  
"Up to you." Hatori had had enough. He'd been very stressed up lately due to this matter. Much as he hates to admit, shouting at Shigure just now had helped to release part of his tension.  
  
"Tohru, please calm down and listen to me... Actually..." Shigure did not know where to start. Looking at Tohru's worried face; it's harder for him to spill it out.  
  
"Last month both Yuki and Kyo had applied for a place each at Shien University's hostel. It's easier for them this way so that they don't need to travel back and forth from here to University. Their application was accepted and soon after that they shift to the hostel. This matter was unknown to Akito. But he found out about it two weeks ago. And then... when yuki came home last weekend, Akito dragged him back to the main house..."  
  
Tohru was so shocked that she's unable to move and her body starts shaking.  
  
"But... but... how? Isn't anyone around? Can't they stop Akito-san?"  
  
"Tohru, to be frank, that day, all of us were here. Me, hatori, Momiji, Haru, Aya, Kyo, Kagura, Rin even Ritsu, Kisa and Hiro were here. They came together to have dinner... yes, surprisingly to have so many guests... all the juunishi here together. But all of us knew better. It wasn't the dinner that brings them here but the animal instinct... During the meal time everyone was quiet..."  
  
"Then all of a sudden Akito appeared and dragged Yuki to the car... back to the main house. He was furious that Yuki stayed out of the 'Sohma clan' ... especially without his knowledge. I know Tohru. You might as well call all of us coward. We actually witnessed Akito pulling yuki to his car but we just stood there and watched... Aya... he tried to run after them but Hatori and I stopped him because it's not possible..."  
  
"Ayame-san..."  
  
Tohru can imagine how miserable Ayame must have felt... he had always wanted to patch things up with his brother but there's always no chance of doing that. But now... when the chance is finally there he is only able to watch as his brother being torment and locked up... back to his past...  
  
"What... what about Kyo-kun? Is he alright?"  
  
"Kyo is alright... as you might know, Akito is not really interested in Kyo... we don't understand either... why does he usually pick on yuki..."  
  
"Shi... Shigure-san! Please tell me how I can help yuki! I really want to help him!"  
  
"Tohru..." Shigure looked at Tohru. He knew she's full of determination but the problem is... how can she help? He didn't know either. Hatori let out a sigh as he lit the cigarette. A puff of smoke escapes his lips but he still remains silent.  
  
"Tohru, there's nothing you can do."  
  
Hatori finally broke the silence, placing his cigarette slanting on the ashtray while run his fingers on his hair.  
  
"But... then... then what will happen to Yuki? What will Akito do to him?"  
  
"We don't know about that. We have tried going in to the main house but Akito wouldn't allow anyone to go in. He said that that is Yuki's punishment."  
  
"But Shigure-san, how long will Akito-san lock yuki up?"  
  
Tohru can imagine the look of fear on Yuki's face. Akito must be trying to force Yuki to remember his childhood... how he was locked up in that room with nobody to talk to, surrounded by darkness, only darkness... and the worst of all, no one is willing to stretch out a helping hand... his past and childhood... something Yuki had always wanted to forget...  
  
"I don't know Tohru. It is up to Akito-san. There's no use trying to talk to him now as he doesn't want to see any of us. That is why we try to figure out a way to save Yuki or at least meet him. But..."  
  
Shigure could not go on. He's lost of words. Hatori is looking out of the house. He does not want to see the troubled look on Shigure and Tohru. He knew there's no way to save Yuki until Akito is tired with his toy. Until Akito had had enough fun or until yuki is on the verge of suicidal, things will remain the way Akito wanted. These things keep playing in Hatori's mind. Much as he hates to admit it seems like there's no way out to save poor yuki from Akito's torment.  
  
"I'm going back."  
  
"Hatori!"  
  
"We are not going anywhere discussing it now. Anyway, I have been out long enough. I need to check out on Momiji and Haru."  
  
"Tohru, do you need a lift? I can stop in front of the bus station." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Ah... arigato Hatori-san but I think I'll stay here a little longer."  
  
"Sou sou. You haven't been here for quite some time. And Kyo is coming home tonight. He'll be back about... seven I think."  
  
"Seven? Till then, be careful with that dog."  
  
"Ah, Ha-san, yadda. Must you say this now? Can't you say something to make sweet Tohru feel better?"  
  
"That's your job."  
  
Tohru just smiled politely in return. Knowing Shigure, he's actually a nice person. There's nothing to worry about. With that, Hatori left both of them in the wooden house. Tohru kept thinking about the matter. How is she able to help?  
  
"Shigure-san, please tell me how I can help. I am willing to do anything to help Yuki."  
  
"Anything? Tohru, be careful with your words. They might land you in great trouble..."  
  
There's something sinister and dark in Shigure's words... and the tone when he mentioned them just now... a little unlike him... but Tohru is far too worried about Yuki to notice that.  
  
"Shigure-san, I am serious. If I can help Yuki, I'll do anything!"  
  
"Well... I can't say there isn't a way..."  
  
"Really? Please tell me!"  
  
"I am not sure whether it will work...it's a silly idea but then... Tohru, promise me you won't tell anyone about this, especially Hatori if you really want to help."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I have a spare key of the main house. Though I'd had it for a long time, I believe they never change the lock. Perhaps someone can break in and save Yuki."  
  
Tohru was shocked. What? Break-in to Akito-san's house? Isn't this dangerous? It's illegal! What if she get caught?  
  
Sensing Tohru's shock (he IS a dog after all), Shigure smiled and said,  
  
"Maa... that was just a stupid suggestion. I was just kidding Tohru- kun. Don't take it seriously."  
  
Is he really kidding? But Tohru was really thinking hard. If that can save Yuki, it's worth any price to pay. But... okasan said it's wrong to break into other people's house! Not to mention entering without permission... what should she do now? She need time to consider about it...  
  
"Ah, Shigure-san, since I am here and Kyo-kun will be back, why don't I just cook a simple dinner for both of you?"  
  
"There's no need for such trouble... I can order delivery."  
  
"No, it's okay... I haven't cook for a long time anyway..."  
  
So Tohru went to the kitchen...  
  
"Ah!" the kitchen was messy but not as messy as she first arrived here. She managed to find some vegetables and meat in the empty fridge. Though not much but it's enough for two people. Remembering Kyo's 'allergic' towards leek, she tried her best to avoid cooking it and concentrate on other ingredients.  
  
After half an hour later...  
  
"Shigure!" (bang!)  
  
"Ah, Kyo-kun! Okaerinasai!" (Tohru)  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!??? Tohru!? What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Ah... I don't have much to do today so I thought of dropping by and visit all of you..."  
  
"Oh. Where's Shigure?"  
  
"I think he's taking a bath upstairs..."  
  
All of a sudden both of them are silent. Tohru just stood there looking confused and a little red-eyed. Kyo stood there without moving. Wondering what he's supposed to say or do. He guessed that Tohru had already known the 'trouble' about Yuki being dragged back to the main house. Shigure had mentioned to the others about telling it to Tohru but seems like Hatori opposed to it. Perhaps Shigure had told Tohru about it and that's why she looked a little 'different'... unlike her cheerful and genki manner all this while...  
  
"Ah, fire!!!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"FI...FIRE!!!???" Kyo was shocked. He ran after Tohru into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, baka! What fire? Just forgot to switch off the fire in the stove. Next time don't shout fire! You gave me a shock!"  
  
"I'm sorry... I was a little carried away I guess..."  
  
"Carried away? What were you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Tohru divert her attention back to the meat in the pan. She turned the meat and thankfully it's not burnt. In fact, just nice... though her hands are working but her mind is blank. She felt so unhappy. No, she's happy to see Kyo but then Yuki...  
  
Kyo just stood beside Tohru and observe her. It's obvious she knew what had happened. There's no point of hiding it anymore. He looked at every move of hers... so graceful and soft... and she looked a little thin. Kyo leaned closer and realized that she has bubbles of tears forming at the corner of her eyes...  
  
"Tohru!"  
  
"Eh...Eh!?" (Shocked)  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" (Kyo)  
  
"I... I was just thinking of Yuki-kun... in the room... all alone and dark... it must be horrible..."  
  
The tears can't hold itself any longer and they fall like raindrops... Tohru covered her face. All of a sudden, she felt someone hold her arm and lean his head on her shoulder. Tohru close her eyes... she knew Kyo is trying to comfort her and it helps a little...  
  
*********************  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
"No, no, go away!!! Just leave me alone!!! Please... please!!!"  
  
"Hahahahahahaha~" the laughter continues... "You think someone will come and save you, Yuki? What a pleasant thought!!!"  
  
"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
"Leave you alone? There's no need to do that... you are all alone! No one will come to you.... don't you understand? No one dares to go against me!!!"  
  
"Why......? Why must you..... you do this to me...... Akito? What have I done w-wrong?"  
  
"HN! What have you done wrong? A lot!!! Or..... Maybe none. Whatever it is, I don't need to give you a reason for what I do. I am the head of the clan, not you." Akito hissed at Yuki's face.  
  
"How... how long are you going to lock me here?"  
  
Cold sweats start dripping from his forehead... Yuki was afraid to ask this question for he fears that Akito might answer him "eternity". But then, the situation is not any better now. He had been kept in this little 'prisoner's base' game for more than two weeks. He couldn't bear it any longer. There are no windows and no freedom here. He felt a little difficulty in breathing but couldn't care less about his health. He just wants to get out of here. If he can't get out, then he might as well die here as soon as possible to end this torture.  
  
Akito's lips curl into a sweet devilish smile...  
  
"Why, Yuki, you cannot wait to get away from here? Don't forget that you are a Sohma. Just look around you. No one came to see you even though they all knew you were here. Isn't that sad? "  
  
Yuki did not say a word. He knew that the others wouldn't dare to come. Even if they are here, there's nothing they can do about it.  
  
"You see, I told you before that no one cares about you as much as I do. Look at that useless brother of yours. He didn't even appear... and that b**** ... I am sure they are all jolly well off without you..."  
  
"Nii... nii-san is not useless and... Tohru is a nice girl..."  
  
"Really? Oh well, time will prove everything. Let's just see WHO will 'visit' you here other than me..."  
  
Akito looked at Yuki with a careful glance. Food is being delivered to him everyday but seems like he will only take half of the breakfast and the rest are usually delivered back to the kitchen untouched. Yuki looks thinner than he used to be. He looks sick too. However, since he did not complain anything, Akito take it as he's fine with the way he is. He didn't want yuki to die but to accompany him and be his 'toy' ...  
  
"If you don't eat the food delivered to you, you might not be able to stand up one day."  
  
Did I make Akito extra evil? I doubt it. . Sorry to make it sound like a kidnapping case but hey, it is. Just that Akito did not demand for a ransom. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"I am not going to eat the rest of the meal if you don't release me."  
  
"Huh! You think you can blackmail me with that? The one who is suffering is you, not me!!!"  
  
"Make sure you eat your meals and don't ever think of escaping here!!!"  
  
Akito shut the door with a thud. A caretaker was assigned to guard the door so that yuki cannot escape.  
  
Yuki sat down in darkness. He's getting used to this dark and quiet environment every night. It's been for about 2 weeks he did not see any sun or anybody other than Akito. Yuki took out a crumpled picture in his pocket. The smiling Ayame and Shigure look at him while Hatori stood coolly at the back. This picture was taken when the trio was in high school and Ayame had given it to Yuki some time ago. It had been his energy booster ever since he was imprisoned here by Akito. He hates himself. Why is he born a rat? Why does Akito like to torture him like that? Where is nii-san? What are the others doing? How is Tohru? Many things played on his mind but everything remains a puzzle till he finally dozes off...  
  
*****************  
  
"Tohru, it's kind of late now. Why don't you stay here tonight?"  
  
"Ah, it's alright. The hostel closes at 10.30pm. I can still make it. I have a morning class tomorrow."  
  
"Then Kyo sent Tohru to the bus stop."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ah, there's no need, Kyo-kun. The bus stop is just nearby... I can walk there by myself."  
  
"Are you an idiot? It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night..."  
  
"........"  
  
"Tohru, dun bother. Kyo wouldn't mind walking a mile with you."  
  
"Shigure!!! Don't you need to continue you work!!!???"  
  
"Hai hai, blushing neko. I'm not going to interrupt you anymore. Ok then, bye Tohru. Please drop by anytime you are free. We will always welcome you here."  
  
"Hai. Arigato Shigure-san."  
  
As the two walked to the bus stop...  
  
"Kyo-kun, I tried calling today but the phone was engaged all the time. What happened?"  
"Ah, that Haru spoiled it few days ago. He came over to challenge me into a fight and somehow kicked the phone. It hasn't been working ever since and no one bother to fix it back."  
  
"Hatsuharu-san...? I thought he locked himself up in the room?"  
  
"He will come out once in a while when he's White Haru. Then he turned Black Haru when he starts fighting with me. Actually I don't think he wants to have a duel. I can understand him well. He just needs to release his anger."  
  
There was a pause and the sound of wind broke the silent night.  
  
"Kyo-kun... do you think... maybe... maybe there's a way to save Yuki- kun?"  
  
"A way to save Yuki?" Kyo was a little surprised at that suggestion. But he was more curious.  
  
"How do you want to save him?"  
  
"Ah... em... maybe... if we break in to... Akito's house... then..."  
  
*bang!* Kyo hit Tohru's head  
  
"Who taught you that? Don't tell me it's that idiotic dog!"  
  
"Ahaha~ no one taught me. It just crossed my mind... "  
  
"Are you crazy? Break in to Akito's house... such a silly idea... what if you get caught? Not only you will be in trouble with the police, Akito will not let you go either. Silly!"  
  
"But... but... Yuki-kun..."  
  
"Hm... I know you are worried... all of us want to help him too but then... this simply means going against... 'him'... and you! Don't you do anything silly, you understand me?"  
  
"Hai." Tohru answered meekly.  
  
For the rest of the journey, they continued in silence. Even when the reached the bus stop, Kyo still stay beside her... till the bus arrives. Tohru felt grateful towards him but couldn't help feeling disturbed by Kyo's words... the phrase keep repeating itself in her mind... "This simply means going against... 'him'..." ... how to save Yuki-kun without getting into trouble? Without meaning to go against 'him'? How? Can someone provide her with the answer? Tohru felt really tired... mentally tired. She's battling her mind with her will. How can she save Yuki without giving trouble to others? She knew that this matter doesn't concern her like Hatori-san said since she's no longer staying in that house and she's not a Sohma anyway. But her heart felt sad, weak and useless. Part of her accepts Shigure's suggestion but the other half is going against it.  
  
"Nobu! What are you doing!?"  
  
The loud voice of an old lady woke Tohru up from her mind-battle. She's still in the bus... on her way back to her university after a short trip to Shigure's house. She looks behind her. An old lady, believe to be the grandmother of the little boy name Nobu is scolding her grandson.  
  
"Nobu!!! How dare you steal from that auntie!? Return those sweets! My dear boy! Do you know that stealing is a crime!?"  
  
"Crime... it's a crime... okasan... what should I do? Am I doing the right thing? Can I help him?" Tohru pressed the bell in the bus. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
"Eh? What? Are you sure?"  
  
Arisa spoke to Chisato, Tohru's classmate.  
  
"Uotani, trust me. It's true. I haven't seen Tohru since yesterday afternoon. After class she seems to be in a hurry and just dashed out. This morning when I knock on the door no one answers it. So I thought she might have overslept (for the first time). I opened the door and no one is inside. When I reached the lecture hall, she's nowhere to be seen either!"  
  
"This can't be true. Tohru is a responsible person... she knows that we will be worried about her if she disappeared. No matter where she goes she will leave a message or note to someone or somewhere... have you seen any paper or note clipped on the table?"  
  
"Nope. And I am positive about it. I flipped through her books to look for any sign, paper or note but found nothing."  
  
"Heh. More like rummaged through her homework to answer some of the questions you are unable to complete." Arisa said with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever it is, there's no sign of her. I got to run. My boyfriend is waiting for me. Bye." A little afraid of Arisa, Chisato quickly walked away.  
  
Seeing Chisato fled, Arisa walked towards Tohru's dormitory. Arisa shook her head. No way will Tohru disappear just like that, without any sign or leaving any messages. Its so unlike her... Suddenly a thought strike her. Maybe... maybe she returned to the Sohma's house. Could it be? Arisa have no idea but her legs are running fast ...  
  
******************  
  
"So... what are you here for?"  
  
"...................."  
  
"Are you going to remain silence?"  
  
"I... I need your help."  
  
The lips of the black hair youth curved into a smile. Help? Why not?  
  
"Are you asking for a favour from me?"  
  
***************  
  
Yuki woke up with a start. He felt weird... there's something wet on the floorboard... and the smell... its blood! There's blood on the floor! Yuki flashes back to yesterday's incident when Akito stepped into his room...  
  
"Hn! Still alive aren't you?"  
  
"................." Yuki just sat at the corner of the room with his knees in front of him, unable to look straight at Akito's face.  
  
"What do you want from me?" It felt like eternity that Akito had stared right into him before he's able to gather up his courage and croaked that sentence...  
  
"Is that how you speak to me? Didn't anyone teach you manners before? Even Hatori don't speak to me like that!!!" all of a sudden Akito flung the table in front of him at Yuki. Yuki who sat at the corner of the room have no time to escape and the table fell on his legs...  
  
"AAAAAAARGHHHHHH!!!!!" Yuki screamed with pain as the table remains still on his leg. It hurts so much... blood is coming out... Yuki's vision became blur... he saw Akito in front of him, looking at him disgusted... why do these things happen to him? Why.....? And he lay there unconscious...  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
"Ah..." yuki groaned as he tries to move his left leg... it was bandaged but he had no idea who bandaged it. Could it be Hatori? No... Akito won't let any of the Sohma to be near him... in fact, no one at all... "nii-san... where are you?" Yuki hug his knees and starts to lose hope on seeing any of the Sohma family members anymore...  
  
Yuii-chan: wahahahahaha~ gomen gomen, its getting shorter every page isn't it?  
Anyway, I'll give some credits here to Vanilla for reminding me my review  
button from anonymous viewers is on... I apologize once again. I would love  
to hear what the others have to comment on it... 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Hey, watch where you are go...ing..." the blonde hair student stopped abruptly once she realized the person who accidentally hit her was Arisa. Nobody wants to mess with Arisa... However, Arisa don't seem to hear her. She turned to the left and ran as fast as possible, avoiding several passing students and banging a few on the way. They all looked at her with a puzzled face. Why is she in such a rush? Arisa maintained a 'cool' image in the university and rarely shows her emotions except, of course when she is with her buddy—Tohru.  
  
"Why is Uotani in such a rush?"  
  
"No idea... rushing to the ladies perhaps?"  
  
"But... did you see her face? She looks scary... as if she's ready to hit anyone that comes across her at this moment."  
  
"Yeah... nobody wants to pick a fight with her. She's a yankee..."  
  
Arisa don't have time to hear all these conversations... no, she's not even interested to know what others think of her. Her mind is full of terrible and horrible things. She is imagining the worst out of the worse situation and how she can save her friend. Perhaps it's easier to put it this way... Arisa don't have any supernatural powers or denpa like hana-chan (-_-) but women's sixth sense is strong... Most of the time they are accurate...  
  
"Uotani! Come in here! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Sota-sensei, I am in a rush now... its emergency. I don't have time to discuss now."  
  
"Uotani, you already had a bad reputation before coming to this University. We only accept you here because your father and the principal are friends. The principal is merely doing your dad a FAVOUR. Do you understand?"  
  
"Fully understood. I have to run."  
  
"Seems like you don't understand a word I just said. You must respect the elders and your lecturers. Is this how you speak to your lecturer? I think you must be given detention since you have no clue at all on the university rules. Everyone must bind to the rules if they want to excel in their studies here Discipline is..."  
  
"Are you finished? Or should I say you don't understand English (er...Japanese?)? I said I need to go now because I have an emergency. Let me pass. You can have a long lecture with me later on." Yup, Arisa is losing patience... really losing it...  
  
"Emergency? What sort of emergency? I can't believe that students nowadays actually have such things call emergency. During my time, the duty and responsibility of a student is only to..."  
  
"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT!? I have had enough! This is the matter of life and death!!! If anything happened to Tohru, I am going to put you responsible for that!" Arisa exploded at the hall way and ran towards Tohru's dormitory as fast as her legs can carry her. Her heart pounding with fear... or was it because she ran too fast? She had no idea why her heart is thumping so hard and...  
  
"Haha, I won't let my heart explode without seeing Tohru... no matter what happened to her, I'll save her out of it... just hope its something that I can help...out..."  
  
Arisa had finally reached Tohru's room. The door is closed, not locked. But Arisa is finding it hard to even turn the knob. She gripped the knob hard. Praying and hoping that she will find Tohru asleep in her bed or sitting down finishing up her assignments as she always would...  
  
*CRACK* door opened  
  
No sign of Tohru inside... the bed is tidy as if the owner did not touch it since yesterday... Arisa stood beside Tohru's study desk. Books, dictionaries, papers scattered all over the desk.  
  
"Cih, that idiot Chisato."  
  
Arisa flipped through the books, dictionaries and between the papers to look for any notes or message that Tohru might leave for her. Nope. Nothing. Arisa searched again, more wildly this time. Still there's nothing except for Tohru's thesis and other projects which are half done. Out of anger and worries, Arisa pushed Tohru's books from the table to the floor.  
  
"Baka Tohru!" hot tears start streaming... Arisa sat helplessly on Tohru's bed... She's dead worried about that naïve friend of hers. What happened? From this condition, Arisa can guess that Tohru have not come back to her dormitory since last night. But where is she? If she had decided to stay overnight somewhere, surely she will inform her about it... after all, Arisa is her best friend and they hardly keep anything from each other...  
  
"No..." though unable to believe, Arisa decided to give it a try. No matter what it cost, the most important thing is to find Tohru now and make sure she's safe. Although she kept telling herself hat nothing will happen to Tohru but part of her body is numb of that idea... as if she knew she's deceiving herself... her sixth sense is telling her that this matter may not be as 'simple' as she might have thought... but Arisa is not ready to receive any surprise... she walked in fast pace towards the dormitory phone situated at the end of the hallway and starts dialing... 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Shigure hang up the receiver. Yes, he got the telephone company to fix it yesterday. Somehow, the phone call just now disturbed his mind. What happened? How could this be true? She is such a responsible person that he is sure she would not do such a thing. Maybe she...  
  
"Youngsters nowadays..." Shigure spoke to himself.  
  
"What are you grumbling about?"  
  
"Ah, kyon kyon, good morning!"  
  
"YOU AND THAT SNAKE!!! DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!!!!!" Kyo shouted across the fridge while his hand is busy opening the new milk carton that he bought last evening. Oh well, no one does the grocery in this house except for him. If he doesn't buy anything home, Shigure might have starved to death few months ago.  
  
"Sigh... young people nowadays... you should be frank to me! We are relatives after all, aren't we?" Shigure finished with an evil wink, looking straight at Kyo.  
  
"WHAT!? Why are you looking at me with that perverted look!?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you just now? You should be frank. Everyone will know sooner or later anyway... hm... poor Kagura..."  
  
"What? I have no idea what the heck you are saying. And why does all this crap you were talking about have to do with that boar?" Kyo asked curiously while holding his breath, which is an attempt not to blow up in front of Shigure. He had had enough of Shigure. As most of the family members know, Kyo hates to be asked to guess anything. He just doesn't have the patience and like the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat.  
  
"Sigh. You are such a S-L-O-W person, aren't you? You sent Tohru home yesterday, didn't you? But this morning Uotani called saying that Tohru did not return to the hostel yesterday. So what else? I am sure you took her to the hotel... you must have made her 'overworked' that she's not able to get up ne? You naughty cat~"  
  
"She's missing and you came up with that excuse!? Don't tell me you told that to the yankee!!? She'll come after me!"  
  
"Ohohohoho~ then I wish you the best of luck, Kyo-kun~~~"  
  
"Hey Shigure, this is no laughing matter! Where is Tohru? I saw her board the bus last night. After the bus was out of sight then only I walked home. Did she overslept and miss the station? Or maybe it's too dark she can't see well?"  
  
"I don't think so." Suddenly Shigure's expression changed. His happy-go-lucky nature no longer showing its face and his teasing with Kyo ended there. It was replaced by a serious expression.  
  
"You know where she went?" Kyo asked, surprised.  
"From the conversation you had with her yesterday, couldn't you guess? I believe there's only one answer."  
  
"What? What do you mean? I don't un—"  
  
"Shigure" A deep voice called out.  
  
********************************  
  
"YUKI!!!"  
  
Momiji screamed his name when they saw Yuki lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"Please don't make any noise. He's asleep now and needs sufficient rest. He was barely conscious when passers-by found him lying on the road." The nurse warns.  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry."  
  
"Hatori, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I was called by the hospital this morning saying that maybe a relative is in the hospital. They couldn't identify Yuki because he has no documents or identification with him. Luckily he has this picture with him." Hatori took out a picture of Ayame, himself and Shigure.  
  
"One of the doctors here is my ex-classmate. He can recognize me in the picture and contacted me."  
  
"But what happened to Yuki? Did he run away from the main house?" Hatsuharu look on with a worried Momiji.  
  
"I don't know about that either. We will just have to wait for Yuki to wake up and then hear what he says."  
  
"But Hatori, he is seriously injured, isn't he?" Momiji was near tears.  
  
"I have asked the doctor that took a medical check up on Yuki. His left leg was fractured. Probably something heavy fell on his leg and the impact fracture his bone. He has some internal injuries in his abdomen and bruises on his body. From his condition, he hasn't been eating anything much."  
  
Kyo was silent all this while. He watched as Yuki sleeps on. Perhaps he has never liked that rat that he grew up with but watching him lying on the hospital now gave him heartache. In fact, he felt sympathetic towards him. Kyo reflects on what happened this morning. Things happened so fast. He wasn't given any time to finish his sentence when Hatori rushed in and announced that they have to get ready to go to the hospital. In his car waiting were Haru and Momiji. Hatori said that someone found Yuki and he's in the hospital currently but he couldn't be sure because he hasn't been there yet. In fact, he wanted to be sure that the person mentioned by the hospital is Yuki before he informs Ayame, which Hatori did after confirming it was Yuki. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
"Ugh... "Yuki groaned as he woke up.  
  
"Ha-san, Yuki's awake!"  
  
"Yuki, Yuki are you alright? Does anywhere hurt? Do we need to get you the doctor?" Momiji asked concerned.  
  
Yuki opened his eyes. He was surrounded by his relatives and sitting on the right was Ayame, his brother.  
  
"Yuki, how are you feeling? Do you need a drink?" Ayame was looking at Yuki with utmost concern.  
  
"No. I'm fine..." but actually he wasn't so sure about that. His left leg hurts a lot and he found that he's not able to move his leg though he wanted to.  
  
"No Yuki, don't move. Your leg is fractured. It will heal but it takes time. You have to be careful." Hatori reminded him.  
  
"Fractured? How did I get here?" Yuki looked around, puzzled.  
  
The others however were more concerned about his health.  
  
"Yuki, you became so thin and there are lots of bruises on your body. Did... did he beat you up?" Ayame finally found the courage to ask about the incident. He became depressed since the day Yuki was dragged away. How he wished he was the one to suffer instead of his little brother!  
  
"Sometimes" Yuki answered darkly, remembering the time he was beaten with a bat. He doesn't care about anything anymore. Life seems hopeless and meaningless. He only wonders how long his fragile body can take those beatings.  
  
"How did I end up in the hospital?"  
  
"Some passer-by found you unconscious on the road. They sent you to the hospital." Shigure answered.  
  
"Yuki, what happened? Did you run away from the main house?" Haru proceed to ask.  
  
"Runaway? In this condition?" Yuki shook his head bitterly.  
  
"Then? Akito released you?" By the mention of Akito's name Yuki flinched a little. He could never understand why is he still afraid to hear that name though he had suffered numerous tortures from the person itself. Yuki had his head hung low. He didn't know what he should say to them. Two weeks of torture and being trapped in that dark room. He felt as though he was numb of any feeling. In fact he felt a little stupid to actually expect seeing her when he opens his eyes everyday. Yes, his hope of seeing Tohru again and her smiles actually motivated him to stand those hits and blows, telling himself if he can make it out there alive, the first person he wants to see is Tohru beside him. And now? Yuki was very tempted to ask them on Tohru's whereabouts. Where is she? Why isn't she here? Did any of you tell her what happened? But he just kept quiet and lies down.  
  
"Yuki, are you alright? Do you need the doctor to inspect you?" Ayame was extremely concerned of his brother's welfare. He can't afford to lose Yuki.  
  
"No. I'm fine. A... Akito released me." He replied solemnly.  
  
"Then how come you ended at the road?"  
  
"You don't expect him to get someone to drive me home, do you?" Yuki hissed sarcastically at Haru.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haru. I don't mean it..." He quickly apologizes upon realizing he is relishing his anger towards Haru. He knew it was mean but couldn't control himself. Why is he the only one who has to suffer from Akito? How come Akito never picks on the others?  
  
"It's ok." Haru nodded.  
  
The others just look at Yuki with sympathy. They wished they could have done something to make him better but there's no medicine that can cure him now. To Ayame perhaps this is the best time to patch things up with Yuki but it could be the worst too. For all he knows, Yuki might want to be left alone.  
  
"Ha-san, do you think we should inform Tohru?" Momiji finally spoke up. He knew that the person who might be able to help Yuki in this condition is Tohru.  
  
"Speaking of Tohru, this morning I received a call from Uotani. She says that Tohru is missing."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ayame and Momiji chorused together.  
  
"Tohru... is missing?" Yuki was unable to digest the news immediately.  
  
"What do you mean? Wasn't she at your house yesterday Shigure?" Hatori answered impatiently. If Shigure is pulling any tricks, he will make sure that dog pays for this.  
  
"Then I believe you should ask Kyo what happened. He walked her to the bus stop, that is what he says but well... you will never know what he did." Shigure answered with a sinister look.  
  
"Kyonkichi, what did you do to Tohru-chan!?" Ayame seized Kyo.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME BY THAT NAME!!! And all of you!!! Don't give me THAT look!!! I never did anything to her!!! " the hot headed Kyo shouts.  
"Then how come she's not back at her University? Did you kidnap her Kyo?" Haru asked lamely.  
  
"I will kill ALL of you!!! Especially you Shigure!"  
  
"Now is not the time to argue about silly matters. What happened last night Kyo? You didn't bring Tohru to a hotel did you?"  
  
"HATORI!!!" red smokes came out from Kyo's neko ears. He's near to explosion.  
  
"It was about 9.30pm last night when she board the bus. I saw it with my own eyes! She said her hostel closes at 10.30pm. Plus she also mentioned she has a morning class tomorrow that means today." Kyo continue when his anger ceased.  
  
"Then it's obvious she didn't attend the class and her friend called Shi-chan."  
  
Yuii-chan: Hai hai~ Gomenasai! Most of you wanted Tohru to show up ^^ demo it's still not the suitable time for her to come out yet. Don't worry, she'll be out very soon but seriously, what happened to her? _ I wanted to know too (lol~ ok, ok, of course I know what happened to her). Thank you very much for those who took the time to read and review my work. Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu! I'll update ASAP when I finished editing the next chapter~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
"Yes Momiji. Uotani said it seems like Tohru did not return home since last night. She left neither note nor message in her room or to anyone. Then Tohru's classmate confirms that she was not present for the morning class."  
  
"Oi Shigure didn't you say this morning that you knew where she went?"  
  
"I just have a feeling..."  
  
"What?" Hatori, Ayame, Hatsuharu and Yuki said together.  
  
"That she might have been kidnapped!" Shigure finished his sentence in a jovial manner. This ended up with him being tied in a rope, gagged and pushed to the side by Ayame (since when did Ayame became so serious? o_O).  
  
"So what should we do now? She might have gotten into some trouble."  
  
"Not you Yuki. You should lie down here and get some rest. We will handle the rest."  
  
"Hey, do you think... do you think it's possible she went to the main house?"  
  
That sentence put everyone into silence. Actually Shigure had thought about it. Now that Kyo mentioned it, it seems reasonable.  
  
"How could that be possible? She doesn't know anything about Yuki... does she?"  
  
Hatori gave Shigure a sharp look who was now struggling to free himself.  
  
"Tohru went to Shigure's house yesterday. She overheard our conversation on Yuki. Shigure finally told her everything."  
  
"Then? What did Tohru say?"  
  
"What do you expect Haru? Tohru is Tohru. She will not sit (or stand) and watch someone in trouble would she?"  
  
"So you mean she went to the main house to save Yuki."  
  
Everyone now diverts their attention back to Yuki.  
  
"No. I didn't see her in the main house. I was sleeping in the room when he suddenly woke me up (kick him up actually) and asks me to leave. I could hardly walk so one of the maids helped me. She leaves me in front of the main house. I start making my way (limping) to Shigure's house but suddenly my vision became blur and the next thing I knew, I'm in the hospital."  
  
"Then Kyo, did she say anything about Yuki or the main house when the two of you walk to the bus stop?"  
  
"She... she said is it possible to break in the main house..." Shigure stifle a laugh when Kyo said that. Everyone else looked at Shigure and gagged him again. They knew it was Shigure's stupid suggestion.  
  
"I know she desperately wants to help Yuki but I told her not to do anything stupid."  
  
"But you know Tohru. I believe she will not be at ease when something like this happens. If she's in the main house what will Akito do to her?" Momiji's face wrinkled up in a worried expression.  
  
Yuki was bewildered. Did Tohru really save him? Did she go to the main house last night and asks Akito to release him? Did Tohru go that far to protect him? Why must she risk her life for others? What about her own self?  
  
Ayame's feelings were complex. He didn't know how to react. In fact he was a little ashamed of himself. A friend of his brother's went as far as to the main house and face the head of clan for his brother. She risks her life and freedom for his brother. Why can't HE as Yuki's brother do that for him? But he was very glad that Yuki is fine except for some minor injury (that's minor for him).  
  
"Anyway, I think I need to see Akito. I have some minor things to talk to him. But don't you think you guys are too sensitive? Tohru might have gone to a friend's house or something. Don't worry too much..." Only Hatori understands what Shigure really meant in his words.  
  
"How did you manage to free yourself?"  
  
"Ohohohoho~ Ha-san, have you forgotten that Aya and I are soul mates? Although he tied me up but the power of "AI" (love) never dies~"  
  
"Gure-san..." Ayame's 'fake' tears start pouring.  
  
"Aya~ I am finally free~" and both starts flirting in the background, much to everyone's dismay.  
  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR BOTH OF YOU TO START FLIRTING!!!"  
  
"Araa... Kyon Kyon, are you jealous? You can join us you know."  
  
"Who wants to join you!!!" Kyo had already developed goose bumps all over his body seeing the flirtatious scene. In fact, he does not even bother telling Ayame to stop calling him by the name 'kyon kyon' since Ayame never listens.  
  
"I had enough. I can't take this anymore. Please, I want to leave here. I can't stand the sight of them. If I have to stay with them any longer I rather jump out from this building." Kyo was on the verge of suicidal.  
  
"Ayame, Shigure, stop it."  
  
"Hai!!!" the pair answered in unison.  
  
Yuii-chan: Em em, next chapter might gives you a weird feeling reading it... I myself felt weird writing it too. Anyway, relax... juz take it easy~~~don't flame!!! Lol~ 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
"Sigh..." Yuki sighed again.  
  
"Yuki, I understand your feelings but there's nothing you can do for now. Anyway, Gure-san might be right. Maybe she went to a friend's house or something..."  
  
"I know."  
  
But everyone is still worried that something might happen to that 'genki' friend of theirs. Momiji, Kyo and Hatsuharu were assigned to stay at the hospital to accompany Yuki and take care of him. Hatori send Ayame home whereby his job is to call other Sohmas up and inform them that Yuki had returned safely (it is a courtesy since they were all present when Yuki had been dragged to the main house). However Hatori made Ayame swear not to mention Tohru's case to the others.  
  
******************************  
  
"Master, your tea." The maid put the teacup and the pot on the table.  
  
The young man took a sip and spit it out. Then he pushed away the porcelain cup and pot which fell on the floor.  
  
"IT'S TOO HOT!!!" Then proceed to slap the maid.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... I'll make another one." The maid's hand was trembling as she kneels down to clean the mess.  
  
"Hurry up!" The man shouted hot-headedly.  
  
"Yes master." She answered and went out hurriedly after cleaning up. As soon as the maid was out of sight, the young man smiled with satisfaction.  
  
At the kitchen...  
  
"Are you alright?" Kaoru, one of the maids there asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just need to make another pot of tea. The previous one was too hot." She explained with a smile.  
"No it wasn't. By the way, why are you here?"  
  
"Ahaha~ I need money to support my school fees." She lied.  
  
"But working here full time... what about your school?"  
  
"There's no need to worry. I had asked my friend to help me out." She lied again.  
  
"Help out? How?"  
  
"Eh? Ah... that... um... oh! The tea is at its best temperature! I'll bring it to master. See you later." And she disappeared at the corner.  
  
The new maid held her breath and knocked the room twice before entering.  
  
****************************  
  
"Shigure, when we reached Akito's house don't say anything stupid. We don't want to make Akito's temper flare. Once he got mad it's not possible to discuss anything." Hatori spoke without looking at him. Concentration while driving is essential.  
  
"Don't worry. I am not like Aya."  
  
(Ayame at the mention of his name sneezed while talking to Ritsu on the phone.  
  
"Aya-san! Did you catch a cold? Gomenasai! I apologize to you! I made you sneeze! I apologize to the whole world!!! I was to blame for your cold!!! Please forgive..." du... du... du... du... du... Ayame hang up the receiver. There's no need to hear what Ritsu have to say since he had already informed Ritsu that Yuki is back and well (not really). Ayame proceed to dial Rin's phone number...)  
  
"Hatori, have you given a thought on what you will say to Akito?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Zurui... I asked you first. Anyway, I won't say anything that will make him suspicious. If Tohru is there he will not let her leave with us easily."  
  
"Isn't both of us showing up together suspicious enough?" Hatori turned left after making sure it's safe to turn.  
  
"Haha, you have got a point there."  
  
"Anyway just don't mention anything he doesn't like."  
  
"It's not that easy. You should know that Akito can be very tricky sometimes. In this condition, he might have guessed that we will be there anytime. It's not possible to hide our intentions from him."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The young man opened his window just in time to see two familiar faces walking towards his house. He then ordered the other maid—Kaoru in.  
  
"Bring that girl to your room. Don't allow her to make any noise or both of you will be in trouble."  
  
"Yes master." And Kaoru obeyed his instructions. She gets the new maid and told her what master had instructed her to do.  
  
"So please stay quiet until master asks us to come out."  
  
The young man stood beside his bedroom window, looking out...  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Come in." The young man's soft voice answered.  
  
"Akito, how are you? It's been sometime since we last saw you."  
  
"Sou?" The black hair youth's mouth curled into a smile.  
  
Yuii-chan: Do you think the maids call Akito as 'master' is weird? At first, it DOES sound weird but later I actually get used to it!!! Lol~ I like him to be called master and he'll remain that way in the house. Wahahahahaha~  
  
Please continue to support me coz I can feel that the fun is just starting... hehehehe~ *evil grin* 


	14. chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
"Seriously, why are you here?"  
  
"Eh? Ah... didn't I mention, I am here to work?"  
  
"Em... your name is Tohru right? I can see it. It's not for money that you are here."  
  
:"Kaoru-san... I..."  
  
"You know master right?"  
  
"Em... I knew his relatives first. Was it obvious?"  
  
"You can say so. Master never hires anyone that's not from Sohma, except for Haseda-mama. All the maids that work here are Sohma but we are more to long-distance relatives. You can say that we not directly blood related." Kaoru whispered softly.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Then? Why are you here? You know master Yuki?"  
  
"Ah... previously I stayed at Shigure-san's house before... together with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun."  
  
"No wonder... but thank god master did not find out that you went to master Yuki's room and bandaged his leg! Otherwise it would be trouble! Master only let me in to bring him his meals but master Yuki hardly touch his food!"  
  
"I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble..." and Tohru apologizes.  
  
The 38 years-old maid then looks at Tohru with a concerned expression.  
  
"Tohru-chan, I know that there must be due to some private matters that you agree to stay here and work. But I am afraid master will give you a hard time. To be honest, I can see that he dislikes you."  
  
"Maa... It doesn't matter, I'll work hard!" she answered with a smile.  
  
"Oh by the way, I need to thank you for helping Yuki-kun. You helped him make his way to the front door."  
  
"That's all I can do. Luckily that time you are attending master or he will see me and I'll get into trouble. Seriously, its not that I refuse to help master Yuki but we will be in worse trouble if master knows about it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was the one who asked you to help him. I..."  
  
"It's alright. It finally ended."  
  
"Sigh. But I wonder how Yuki-kun is doing. I hope he's fine."  
  
**********************************  
  
".................."  
  
"Akito, it's great that you finally released Yuki but we just want to make sure that no one who is unconnected to this matter is being held."  
  
"What do you mean? Say it clear." His voice was stern.  
  
"Akito, is Tohru here?" Hatori finally blurt it out. There's no point trying to give out hints. Akito will not buy it. Rather than going into circles, its better to say it once and for all.  
  
The clan head was silent. He did not look at either of them. He just stares at the chirping bird in his cage...  
  
"So she's missing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you suspect I keep her prisoner here?"  
  
"..............." this time it was Shigure and Hatori's turn to be silent. They didn't know how to answer that question.  
  
"What proof do you have that she's here?"  
  
"We just thought that she might be here." Hatori answered.  
  
"And WHY would she be here?" Akito's eyes stares at Hatori sharply.  
  
"Maa... Akito, don't be angry. We have been searching for her and this is the last place. Perhaps it's just a coincidence that Yuki was released this morning and then we heard the news that Tohru is missing. So somehow we thought there's a connection between these two incidents."  
  
"I believe Yuki had learnt his lesson so I let him go. Or do you rather have him here?"  
  
"No, don't worry. Yuki definitely had learnt his lesson. I'll watch him more closely in future."  
  
Then it was silent once again. No one spoke.  
  
"If you have nothing else to say, please leave. I need to take a rest. I'm tired."  
  
"Then, Akito... you mean that Tohru really hasn't been here...?"  
  
Akito's eyes wandered to the bird again.  
  
"No." and then proceed to move away from his seat.  
  
Sensing that it's the end of their conversation and that they are no longer welcome, both Shigure and Hatori left Akito's room.  
  
Once they are out...  
  
"Shigure, Akito is not good at lying."  
  
"Well, it's rather obvious that he had seen Tohru. But what happened and where is she? By the way, it's not right for you to say "Is Tohru here?" it sounds as if he locked her up or something. Lucky he didn't get into one of his temper. "  
  
"I just think it's a waste of time to twist here and there. Anyway, this seems like a missing case. Shall we report to the police? What if she really is being kidnapped?"  
  
"It's really hard to decide. If we do report and Akito has her, he'll be automatically rated as a criminal. You do know how big the problem will turn don't you?"  
  
"Well then is there anything else we can..."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Shigure suddenly turned his direction. Instead of walking to Hatori's car, he walked towards a maid who is sweeping the back yard.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"Ah, konnichiwa master Shigure, master Hatori! You are here to see young master today?" the old maid looked at both Shigure and Hatori warmly.  
  
"Konnichiwa Haseda-mama. Yes, we just met Akito."  
  
"Ano... mama, we need to ask you something very urgent. Please tell us the truth because this is the matter of life and death."  
  
Haseda-mama was very surprised and a little scared at the same time. She had seen Yuki's poor condition but was restricted to help as told by Akito. Was it... did master Yuki...  
  
"I... I will try my best to help you." Was all she's able to answer. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
Tohru woke up with a start. Her hands are being tied with a string and the string is attached to the ceiling. Her feet are weak and then she realized that she had fallen asleep while standing. Her feet were not bound but somehow it feels as though she have no energy.  
  
'It's still dark outside...' Tohru mumbled to herself. There's a window opposite her but she can't reach it. It's closed with a thin purple curtain hanging over it.  
  
She was still in a blur condition when Kaoru opened the wooden door slowly. Kaoru sneaked in quietly and on her left hand, is a bowl of hot porridge.  
  
"Tohru-chan, are you alright?" Kaoru whispered while shaking Tohru a little.  
  
"Hm... daijoubu... Kaoru-san, what are you doing here? Master says that no one is allowed to see me. You better hurry up and leave. If he finds out, you'll be in trouble."  
  
"I brought you some porridge. I made them a little watery so you can swallow them easier. Here. Drink them." and she pushed the bowl to Tohru's mouth.  
  
"Thank you. They are delicious." Tohru smiled gratefully.  
  
"Oh my! Your hands and legs!" Kaoru gasped in horror. Tohru's hands and legs are covered in bruises and her right leg is bleeding a little.  
  
"Young mas... master beats you! Why did he do this to you!?"  
  
"Don't worry. This is nothing..." but her body aches as she spoke.  
  
"But... it's been two days since you were tied up! I am only allowed to bring you food in the afternoon!!! One meal a day! How can you survive!?" Kaoru's tears start pouring down.  
  
"Why did master do this to you???"  
  
"Em... I am not sure either. Maybe I did something I shouldn't. I made him angry."  
  
"Kaoru-san, thank you for your porridge. But I think you better leave now. If anyone else sees you here, you will be in trouble. Please do not risk yourself for me." Tohru was really happy that someone cared for her but now is not the suitable time to talk. Plus, her throat felt so dry that it cuts her throat every time she utters a word.  
  
Kaoru nodded and whispered "take care" before leaving. If only there's something she could do to help that poor girl... Kaoru couldn't understand what Tohru did to deserve such punishment. She never did anything wrong. Moreover, she is not even a Sohma! Kaoru just shakes her head in disbelieve as she walked down the stairs and slip to the kitchen quietly to wash the bowl.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Ha? Are you sure?"  
  
"Ahaha~ Mochiron desu~ It was Hatori who sent Tohru there. Ne, Ha- san?" Shigure nudge Hatori's coat and gave him a just-say-yes-smile.  
  
"Yes." Hatori looked away. He's not good at lying.  
  
"Well, she will at least give me a call wouldn't she?"  
  
"Ahaha~ you see, it was an emergency and she has no choice but to hurry. And you know how her relatives treat her... they are a bit, um, stingy. Therefore Tohru is not allowed to use their phone."  
  
"Then how come when I called you up the other day you said you have no idea where she went?" Arisa gave Shigure an angry look.  
  
"Oh, THAT. Um, well, it was Tohru's suggestion. She doesn't want you to worry. She thought that she might be gone for just one day and return the next day. I have sworn to secrecy by her. But seems like her grandfather's condition is not so well and she will have to stay there for sometime."  
  
Arisa eyed Shigure and Hatori in a suspicious manner. Can she trust them? Well there's no other reasonable explanation except for that. She might as well believe them since Tohru trusts them.  
  
"Maa... I need to hand the university a letter to inform them about Tohru-kun. Can you please show us the office?"  
  
"This way." and Arisa walked ahead of them.  
  
Shigure had prepared a letter, addressed to the university, informing that Tohru had went back to her grandfather's place and will be staying there for sometime. He also stated that Tohru's grandfather is ill and need someone to take care of him. Shigure signed as Tohru's guardian. It's rather obvious everything is a big lie but that's the best they can do to keep her from being involved with police or any other sources. Perhaps it was mean to do this but to them, they are the reason she get involved and they will get her out of it.  
  
Once out of the university...  
"Sigh. At least this is done... what should we do next?"  
  
"You are the one who plans everything. Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I don't see that we have any other choice. Haseda-mama said there's a new maid in the main house. And that she's a cute girl with long hair. Plus, it was too obvious when mama said she's not a Sohma either (Haseda- mama forgot Tohru's name)."  
  
"Then? Didn't we expect her to be there from the beginning?"  
  
"Of course we do. But to make sure. Now that we have confirmed Tohru's location, we have to keep things away from the police. I believe her friend will make a police report if she's not back by today. Therefore we have to act fast and inform her that Tohru went to her relative's place. At least we can use that excuse to explain why Tohru-kun is not around for these few days."  
  
"Do you think she buys what you said?"  
  
"Ah... I hope she does. If she doesn't, it's going to be troublesome." And Shigure shakes his head.  
  
"Ah, by the way, how long will Yuki have to stay in the hospital?"  
  
"Maybe a week or so. He needs more rest."  
  
"Thank god we have Ayame to take care of him..."  
  
"What about his shop?"  
  
"Closed for sure! What could be more important than his ototo (younger brother)?"  
  
There was silence for a few minutes when Shigure proceed...  
  
"Hatori, when will you be going to the main house to see Akito?"  
  
"This Wednesday. He's still weak as usual."  
  
"Sou... Maybe you can try to search for Tohru-kun."  
  
"I don't think so. Haseda-mama usually leads the way to Akito's room and she will walk me out to the front door after that. There's no way I can walk about freely in his house. You should know better."  
  
"This is going to be a headache..."  
  
yuii-chan: Right, after 15 chapters anyone want to guess why is the title of this story is named 'Attached'? Will be revealed in later chapters! By the way, I also wrote a fanfic on Hikaru no Go... check it out! 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
"Come and taste this special broth I cooked!!! It's leek and carrot porridge!!! Good for your health!"  
  
It's a beautiful morning and in Room 102, the peace and quiet was broken by a silver-hair man.  
  
"Nii-san, I am not hungry,"  
  
"No, you must eat!!! Otherwise you can't get out of this horrible place! The smell is so sickening. Ah... this is better...." And he sprayed A LOT of perfume on his body and then starts dancing around the room (yes, to spread the smell).  
  
"Can you smell it? It's Christine Dior! Ohohohoho Gure-san likes it when I spray it on my body. We used to..."  
  
"MOU YAMETE!!!" Kyo, who was sitting in a corner shouts at Ayame.  
  
"Everyday you come here and 'pera pera pera' ... I can't take it anymore! Can't you be quiet for a minute!?"  
  
Ayame stared at Kyo...  
  
One minute passed...  
  
"Ah, Yuki, hurry up!!! You have to eat them while they are still hot!!! Leek and carrot is full of vitamins. And the more you eat; you will have white, soft and smooth skin! Ohohoho no wonder we are brothers look, our skin are so fair! Sometimes I put on lotion from..."  
  
BANG!  
  
The door at Room 102 closed loudly. Kyo was no longer in the room.  
  
'Everytime when that idiot snake comes there will be no peace! If it's not a holiday today, I wouldn't bother coming here.' Kyo's angry thoughts flew away when he saw Momiji, Haru and Rin walking towards him.  
  
"Oi, Kyo. Where are you going? Are you lost?"  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION!" Kyo shouted back at Haru.  
  
They walked together to Yuki's room.  
  
"Ah... I'll just stay outside. You guys go in."  
  
"Why? Did you and Yuki have a fight?" Haru spoke up.  
  
"Who wants to fight with him? It's that stupid snake. I can't stand him. He just keeps blabbering nonsense and he's driving me nuts..."  
  
"But Ayame proves to be really good, isn't he?" Rin smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah. I agree. Aya-san is really cheerful these few days!" Momiji said as he pushed the door. The others followed him in except for Kyo. Kyo just sat at the bench outside and stare at the white ceiling, worrying about the girl whom he thought was silly...  
  
"Yuki, we brought you some fruits!" Momiji smiled and put the fruits basket on the table.  
  
"Ah... Arigato." But he wasn't happy. His forceful smile can't deceive those in the room.  
  
"Yuki... you are still worried about Tohru?" (Rin)  
  
NOTE: Although Hatori restricted Ayame from telling anyone (who doesn't know) about Tohru's disappearance, it's rather impossible to hide it from Rin. Ayame slips his tongue when Rin asked about Tohru and he quickly end their conversation. However, Rin is not satisfied and looked for Haru who gave up in the end and told her everything.  
  
"Eh?" at the mention of Tohru's name, Yuki looked up.  
  
"Don't you worry. I believe Hatori and Shigure will find her." (Haru)  
  
"Em... it's just that... "And then he fell silent.  
  
"Ah, I need to go and call Minoru-chan. I'll be back soon."  
  
With that, Ayame walks out, giving Kyo a scare outside. But in the room, there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Ah, Yuki, Yuki, there's a card for you!"  
  
"Card?"  
  
"Em! Kisa and Hiro made it!!! They wanted to visit you too but Kisa had a fever and she couldn't come. Hiro was accompanying her and they made this card for you!"  
  
Momiji hand over to Yuki the purple card with stickers and drawing of flowers, sun and mountains. Inside the card, it says:  
  
YUKI-NII-CHAN,  
  
PLEASE TAKE CARE AND GET WELL SOON.  
  
SIGN,  
Kisa & Hiro  
  
Perhaps the message is a little simple but they are still kids. He smiled to see the colorful butterfly beside the words. Yuki nearly miss a small sentence that was written at the side of the card. It reads:  
  
Yuki-nii-san is safe, yokatta desu  
  
He was however, deeply touched upon reading that. It means a lot to him... yes, Kisa and Hiro are not your average next-door neighbor's little brats. They have gone through painful ordeal of their own. Just like him, although their experiences are different. Then Yuki finally look things at another angle. Everyone is concerned about him. They are worried about him. He still has his brother and cousins and Toh...ru... and at that very thought, he became down. However, he decided to look on the bright side. Haru is right. Hatori and Shigure will find her. And what about him? All he can do now is to take good care of his own health, in order not to let others worry about him.  
  
"Come in! What are you doing outside? Aren't you bored, Kyonkichi?" Ayame dragged Kyo in. The loud noise distracted Yuki from his thoughts.  
  
"STOP IT!!! It's because you are here that I stayed outside!"  
  
"You... you... you heartless, cold blooded murderer!" Ayame's 'tears' pours out like a flowing river.  
  
"HAAA???" Kyo was both surprised and annoyed.  
  
"How can you say that? Did you know that your words cut deep into my heart? It hurts; it bleeds... its painful... ah... mortals like you could never understand the meaning of pain..." and Ayame stands gracefully in front of the others. Well, no one was more irritated than Kyo.  
  
"YOU! You better..."  
  
"Nii-san, I'm hungry."  
  
pera pera pera—is similar to blabbering... actually more like a noise made/ heard when someone is talking nonsense... ;; I will say Kyo heard nothing out of what Ayame says...  
  
Lastly, I would like to give credits to Aharah-san who have been reading and reviewing my fan fiction. Thank you very much for your support and opinions! I really appreciate them!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
Hatori was driving when he received a call on his phone. He plugs on his ear phone and answers it.  
  
"Ha-san, Ha-san, listen to me!!! Listen to me!!! Yuki he, Yuki he..." and there was a sound of someone blowing his nose (yes, Ayame).  
  
"Yuki? What happened to him?" Hatori was nervous. There was great anxiety in Ayame's voice. Something must have happened. It sounded urgent.  
  
The nervous look on Hatori's face alarmed Shigure.  
  
"Yuki said he was hungry and ATE MY PORRIDGE!!! I am so happy!!! He said..."  
  
But Hatori did not listen further. Yes, he hangs up. Reason? I believe there's no need to explain. Right? Poor Ayame...  
  
Shigure need not ask further. He just muffles a laughter looking at Hatori's annoyed expression.  
  
"Now that we know Tohru is at the main house, what are you going to tell the others when we get back?"  
  
"Hm... good question. We'll just have to lie. If the truth is revealed, don't you think there will be more problems?"  
  
"Stick to the original story?"  
  
"That's the best story! We'll just say she received an emergency call from her relatives saying her grandfather is sick and that she needs to go and see him. And she will be there for quite sometime, till her grandfather gets better."  
  
"Aren't you worried that they might go and look for her at her relative's place?"  
  
"Maa... we can't worry too much. Just have to stop any of them who plan to do that. Only Yuki and Kyo know the place anyway. In this condition, Yuki will not be able to get out of bed. Kyo is busy with his university works and he's been really good lately. Not only he visits his enemy often but also starting to do housework! Hahahahaha isn't that wonderful? Kyo finally became a maid in the house! Wahahahahahaha"  
  
"Hn..." Hatori just continue driving, ignoring the maniac laughter of Shigure.  
  
"Maa Yuki looks genki. Aya, you must be relieved."  
  
"To tell the truth, I am so much relieved."  
  
The three old friends are having a small gathering of their own outside the hospital. It's a small park for patients to walk about.  
  
"Yeah. Even Momiji and Haru are back to their usual self."  
  
"They really got me worried... locking themselves up in their room... not coming out, not going to school."  
  
"Haha But Hatori you took care of them..."  
  
There was a short pause...  
  
"Then? Tohru is really as her relative's place?"  
  
"Hm..." It was difficult to explain. Should they tell Ayame the truth? They had discussed this in the car earlier, when they are on their way to the hospital...  
  
"Sore de? Are you going to tell Aya the truth?"  
  
"...I guess there's no harm in telling him."  
  
"Aren't you worried he'll tell Yuki?"  
  
"Hatori, you worried too much. Aya knows when to keep his mouth. Plus, there aren't much secret between the three of us, isn't it?"  
  
End of flashback...  
  
"Haha of course it's true! It was an emergency and she had to rush..."  
  
"Sou ka... now I am really relieved. If she's at the main house, this will definitely be a huge problem. I guess we all think too much! Hahahahahaha"  
  
"Hahaha" Shigure gave a small laugh and look at Hatori. Hatori lights up his cigarette and looked away. Well well well, what did he said in the car earlier? But Hatori could understand the reason Shigure decides to keep it from Ayame. That old friend of theirs had been very depressed since his brother was dragged to the main house. Its only when Yuki is back safely that he cheered up. How are they supposed to tell him? "She went to the main house to be a maid in exchange for your brother's freedom"... they can't possibly say that!  
  
In Room 102...  
  
"Ah... now that we know Tohru is not missing, we shall wait for her to come back and then we'll have a trip together!!!"  
  
"Trip?" everyone looked at Momiji.  
  
"Summer holiday is coming soon!!!"  
  
"I don't think I am able to do any activity soon." (Yuki)  
  
"There's so many work and assignments to be done! That idiot professor! He looks down on me and I'm going to proof to him that I can do it!" (Kyo)  
  
"Ah... I have extra classes to attend and also part time job." (Haru)  
  
"I don't have time." (Rin)  
  
"uwaaaaaaaaa you are all bullying me! I want Tohru! I want Tohru!"  
  
The door slipped open and the three of them walks in.  
  
"Momiji, what's all this noise?"  
  
"Ha-san, I suggest a trip during summer holiday and they rejected me with excuses!"  
  
"TRIP??? SUMMER HOLIDAY???" Ayame's eyes became huge with sparkles of stars.  
  
"Sou sou. I will wait for Tohru to return and then ask her about it!!! I am sure she will agree to go!"  
  
"Momiji, don't put too much hope... Tohru might be busy. She missed quite a number of classes and she will need to catch up with her lessons once she returned."  
  
Momiji pout a little.  
  
"Ja, we will ask her out and spend time with her!"  
  
"You still have time to think about all this? What about your entrance exam? Don't you need to study for that?"  
  
"Kyo you are so strict I study hard everyday!"  
  
"Ok. Why don't we wait for Tohru to return and discuss it with her? Yuki how's your leg? Can you move?" Shigure finally changed the topic.  
  
Yuii-chan: Right... the title 'Attached' shows the connection between Tohru and the Sohmas. Although she left the family but she is still 'attached' to them in one way or another and regardless of whether she likes it or not  
  
Nyaaaaaaaaaaa A-chan, thanks for your support and suggestion!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
"Em..." Tohru groaned as she felt something watery being splashed to her face.  
  
"Hn you still can sleep in this condition?"  
  
"Akito-san..."  
  
"Don't call me by my name!!!"  
  
Tohru's body was aching. Her hands hurt a lot. The strings are really cutting her wrist and she felt as though she could barely stand.  
  
"You are really brave... after what I did to Yuki, you still dare to come here and ask for help."  
  
"I want to help him..."  
  
"Help? What can you do? You are an OUTSIDER."  
  
"I don't know... I don't know how I can... help him... but I... but I will do my... best..." she's nearly out of breath.  
  
"This is what you can do."  
  
Akito move towards her and kicked her stomach. Then he gave her a slap on the cheek.  
  
"Ah" Tohru groaned in pain.  
  
"This is the price you will pay for meddling into our family business. We don't welcome busy-body like you. It's best you mind your own business."  
  
Then he continued,  
  
"I thought you leave the family when you decided to move out. But you still have to come back, don't you? You still have to butt-in in Yuki's affairs."  
  
"He's... he's my friend..."  
  
"Friend? Is this still considered a friendship? He's back home, safe and happy while you suffer here. Why didn't he come and safe you?" He looks at her straight in the face.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"It doesn't... matter... as long... as long as he is safe now..."  
  
"Really?" and he bit his lower lip.  
  
"So... you are saying that you are willing to sacrifice for him? You think it's worth it?"  
  
"He's one of the... best friends I ever... had. I can't stand... to watch him in trouble... and... and not help him... even if... if it's out of my control... I will still think of a way... to safe him... My mother often tells me... friendship is something precious... never leave you friends... especially when they... when they are in trouble..."  
  
"Trouble? What makes you think he is in trouble? Didn't you know he belongs here?" he purred a little  
  
"Yuki-kun... Yuki-kun wants to be... free... he... he wanted freedom..."  
  
"Freedom! Hahahahahaha!" Akito broke into laughter.  
  
"What is freedom? YOU TELL ME!!!" and he proceed to pull Tohru's long hair and look at her with his eyes wide in anger.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Staying here in this place is freedom! Living alone in this place is freedom! Do what I want here is freedom! Having everyone else wished you were dead is their freedom! Is that what you mean!?"  
  
"No... freedom is something... abstract... there is no... no particular feeling... any anger... any sadness... does not... ugh...they do not exist... you will just feel... feel free and light... do what you... wanted to do... without anyone stopping you... without anyone... monitoring you..."  
  
Akito let go of his grip and turned his back on her.  
  
"You don't understand anything."  
  
"But I will... I will try to understand..."  
  
"YOU WON'T!!! You will NEVER understand!!! Sohmas don't deserve any freedom!!! They have NO FREEDOM!!!" he was panting at the end of his sentence. Why is he feeling so much anger than before? Things are different when Yuki was the one here.  
  
Tohru knew she had touched a sensitive point of their 'conversation'... yes; freedom is something they wanted all along but was never granted. Everything they do have to go through the permission of the head clan. Akito was never easy to handle. If he goes against it, he will do whatever it takes to stop it.  
  
BANG!  
  
The head clan left the room. Tohru is alone. Darkness falls and she wondered how long more she will have to stay here. Will he release her after a month as promised? Then she flashback to the night she went down the bus...  
"It's cold..." she got down on impulse. She didn't know what she's doing now is right or wrong. It doesn't matter anymore. She had got down the bus and had made her decision. Though her heart felt heavy and scared, her legs carry her forward.  
  
After about ten minutes walk, she finally reached the huge front door of the Sohma family. The main house.  
  
'Yuki-kun is inside...' and she knocked on it bravely.  
  
After several knockings, an old lady with an old traditional lamp opened the door and peeped out.  
  
"Yes? How can I help you?"  
  
"Ah... sorry to disturb you. But... I want to meet Akito-san. Is he convenient?"  
  
"Your name please?"  
  
"Honda Tohru"  
  
"Honda-san, please wait for a moment." And she disappeared behind the door.  
  
Few minutes passed and finally the old woman came out, opening the door wide enough for her to come in.  
  
"Please come in. Young master says he will attend to you."  
  
"Thank you." Tohru finds herself in the familiar surrounding of the main house. She had been there on previous occasions but now seeing Akito without telling the others... she felt she's doing something behind their back. Will they be angry when they found out?  
  
She was lead to a room upstairs. The door opened to reveal a young man in his yutaka. He was sitting and then turned his attention to her. He ordered her to sit in front of him.  
  
"So... what are you here for?"  
  
"...................."  
  
"Are you going to remain silence?"  
  
"I... I need your help."  
  
The lips of the black hair youth curved into a smile. Help? Why not?  
  
"Are you asking for a favour from me?" 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
"Yes... I... I... I head that Yuki-kun is here. Can I... can I see him?"  
  
"Who told you he was here?" the young man asked sharply.  
  
"No... nobody told me. I ... I ... overheard their conversation."  
  
"Ah... overheard... eavesdropping in another word."  
  
"I... didn't mean it. I was..."  
  
"Eavesdropping on whose conversation?" He ignored her.  
  
"Between... between Shigure-san and Hatori-san talking..."  
  
"Sou..."  
  
"Then? What do you want?"  
  
"Can you please... let Yuki-kun out?"  
  
Akito look straight at her.  
  
"And on what reason should I do as you said?"  
  
"I... I will do anything! Please release him!" and she bow so low that her head touches the floor board (Don't forget she's sitting down—on her knees, the way Japanese people use to sit).  
  
"Anything? Didn't anyone ever warn you to be careful of what you speak?" his lips curl into a sickly smile.  
  
"Yes. But I will stay true to my words." She insisted.  
  
There was a long pause as he stood up and walks towards the window. Then...  
  
"Fine. I shall release him tomorrow. On one condition."  
  
"Yes?" She brightens up and looks at Akito with happy tears.  
  
"You will stay here for month and be the maid here. You shall not tell this to anyone."  
  
"Yes. I understand. Thank you." And she bowed again. To her, this is a good bargain. She doesn't mind staying here one month as a maid if Yuki can be released.  
  
What she didn't know is that he has got other plans for her...  
"Kaoru. Get her a set of new cloths. And she will stay with you in your room." Haseda-mama gave instructions to Kaoru once Tohru came out of the room.  
  
"She's working here?"  
  
"It's young master's order. Just do as he said."  
  
Kaoru bring Tohru to her room and gave her a set of clothing to change.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ah...Hajimemashite. Honda Tohru desu."  
  
"Tohru-chan, I am Kaoru. Just now the lady who walks with you is Haseda-mama. You will sleep here tonight."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaoru was puzzled by this situation but did not comment anything further. Master does not like his maids to say or question anything.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
The alarm rings at sharp six o'clock in the morning. Tohru and Kaoru woke and change into their clothes.  
  
"Did master say what you will do?"  
  
"No... He didn't say anything."  
  
"Hm... in this house, Haseda-mama is in charge of cooking master's meals and attending minor things for him. I will be doing all the other chores like washing clothes, sweeping, mopping and stuffs like that. Another maid, Satsuki is currently sick therefore she's not around. But her job is mostly helping me and Haseda-mama. You shall take over her place temporarily."  
  
"Hai."  
  
And that is how her live in the main house started. Tohru helps Kaoru to sweep, clean and wash the dishes. Things went well for the first half of the day until Akito orders Tohru to serve him his lunch. From there, matters turn from bad to worse. Tohru became wary but there's nothing she could do. All she can do is to endure whatever insults and temper thrown on her.  
  
"THIS PLATE IS DIRTY!!! HOW DID YOU DO YOUR WORK!?" and he threw the plate towards her. It hits her on the forehead, fell to the floor board and broke into pieces.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" and she repeatedly apologized while cleaning the broken pieces. She then proceeds to leave the room with the big broken porcelain pieces and plans to come back with a broom to sweep the little pieces but was stopped.  
"Where are you going?" he glared at her.  
  
"To... to take a broom."  
  
"You are not using any broom. Pick every single piece with your hands. Until there's not even a dust left."  
  
"Yes master" and she kneels down to do as he said. He smiled with satisfaction and continued to read his book.  
  
"Tohru-chan! What happens to your hand? They are bleeding!"  
  
"Ah... it's nothing. I just had some small cuts. It's nothing."  
  
"Come with me. Put on some antiseptic and bandage them." Kaoru opened the First-Aid kit and apply the yellow liquid on it.  
  
"Ano... Kaoru-san... is Yuki-kun... is he out?"  
  
"Worry about yourself first. Didn't you see him last night? I showed you his room and you bandaged his leg. Master Yuki should be alright."  
  
"Hm... I mean, is he still in the house?"  
  
"Before you see master just now, I saw master went in to his room."  
  
"Really? Then I think Yuki-kun can go back anytime! But... but his leg... he can't walk like that. Kaoru-san, will you..."  
  
"What? Help him out?" she was merely being blunt.  
  
"I am sorry for asking this from you... I wanted to help him but master wouldn't let me see him... and I am afraid he can't walk out by himself... I saw a lot of blood... it must be painful..." and she started sobbing.  
  
"I am sorry... I don't mean to ... I will look for him..." Tohru quickly realizes she's been asking too much.  
  
"No, Tohru. I will go. It's too dangerous for you. Master might see you and you should know how he keeps his eyes on you. Plus, I know the way better." Kaoru finished with a smile and walks out.  
  
Yuii-chan: yes, these few chapters at the back tell the tale of how Tohru ended up at the main house and what happened there... is it too long? I hope not... Tell me, do you want our young master Akito remain a bad guy or become a good guy? 


	20. Chapter 20

Ahahahaha gomenasai for the long wait....apart from busy schedule in university, i was busy writingmy tenipuri fanfic: SG Boarding School.Its a fanfic about Seigaku,Fudoumine, Yamabuki, Hyotei and Rudolph under the same boarding school but divided into different dorms and events that happen in their school etc. It's not new though but do have a look if you have the time! anyway, Here's chap 20...

**CHAPTER 20**

"Aya, did you left anything?" Hatori asked.

"Eh? That's not possible. I packed all the stuffs inside."

"Really? Yuki said one of his garments is missing."

"Yadda how could that happen? Ohohohoho" Ayame laughed.

"Then tell me what this is?" Hatori pull out a piece of grey garment from Ayame's pocket.

"Ha-san!!!" Ayame shouted in a shattered voice.

Everyone looked at Ayame. They didn't know how to react to this situation. Is it better to laugh or be angry?

Yuki send one of his poisonous denpa to Ayame and asks him to leave.

They are at Shigure's house. Yuki is finally granted permission to leave the hospital and everyone was overjoyed. In order to welcome Yuki home, Momiji, Haru, Rin, Ritsu, Kagura, Kisa and even Hiro was present. Therefore you can imagine the amount of noise and commotion going in the small house.

"It's been a week but still there's no news from Tohru. What do you think happened at her relative's place?" Ayame asked.

"Maa… it's really hard to tell… Aya, you better return that to Yuki…" Shigure was a little nervous. For the past one week he had tried very hard in changing topics and starting unrelated conversations.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I wanted to visit you in the hospital but I was having exam that week. Mom wouldn't let me go out." Kagura said apologetically.

"Iyaa… don't worry about it."

"Yuki-nii-san, I was sick… I wanted to see you too…" Kisa said in a small voice.

Yuki pat Kisa on her head and replied, "I received your card. It was lovely. Thank you."

"Em." And Kisa beamed happily to hear that.

The house is so noisy that Shigure could hardly hear his own voice. Kagura is chasing Kyo (who is running away and avoid bumping into other people), Haru and Rin are talking in the corner, Momiji is cheering for Kyo, Kisa and Hiro is watching video (since they have nothing to do, Ayame put on an anime video for them to watch), Ritsu is apologizing profusely for causing Kyo to trip on his bag and Ayame is singing in the background, waving to everyone with Yuki's garment. No matter how hard he was beaten, he still refused to surrender it to Yuki. Hatori could not bear it and he helped Yuki climb the stairs back to his room.

"Take a good rest." Hatori said when he was about to go downstairs.

Yuki let out a small sigh. "They are really noisy…"

"Isn't that good? They are happy for you."

"Em." He nodded silently.

It was not until evening that the party finally dispersed. Hatori send the others back while Shigure and Kyo finally have some peace.

Awoken by a dream, Yuki climbed down the stairs. He and Shigure was having a small chat when Kyo sat near them,

"Really?" Shigure asked.

"I don't have a choice. He doesn't approve me to leave this place." Yuki explained.

"Then it will be 2 hours of traveling from here to your university? And another 2 hours back? That is so tiring. Why don't you just transfer to another university nearby?" Shigure suggested.

"I'm still thinking about it." Yuki answered with a sigh.

"You can transfer credits right?" Kyo who was listening silently since the beginning, poke in a few words.

"I think it can be arranged. I'll speak to the professor on Monday." Yuki said quietly.

"Can you go back to the university so soon? What about your leg?" Shigure put down his shimbun.

"I can walk slowly."

"You better stay put for a few more days." Kyo said.

Yuki glared at Kyo.

"What did you just said?" Yuki asked in anger.

"What's your problem?"Well, this is not a good time for a fight.

"Are those words of sympathy or pathetic lines you learned in your classes?"

"Yuki, calm down… Kyo didn't mean anything."

Finally he got a grip on himself. However, that did not solve the puzzle on why he said that to Kyo. Perhaps he hated it when his enemy feels sympathetic towards him. He needs no sympathy. With that, Yuki avert his eyes to the television.

Back at Hatori's place…

"Ha-san, when will Yuki be able to walk again?"

"Isn't he walking?" Hatsuharu said.

"Haru, Yuki can't walk properly. He is limping… and it looks painful."

Hatori looks at them. Momiji and Haru are staring at him.

"What is it?" Hatori asked.

"Waiting for your answer." They both answered in unison.

"It's hard to tell. Fractured leg may take two to three months before he is able to walk properly." He loosened his tie and took off his coat. It's getting hot.

"So long?" Haru asked.

"It's not that bad. At least his leg is not broken. Otherwise it will require an operation and a long observation period before he can leave the hospital."

"Hm… Then tomorrow we will go to Shi-chan's place and visit Yuki!"

"Momiji, you visit Yuki everyday. What about your studies?"

"Don't worry! I can deal with it!!" and he jumped around happily.

"Remember; don't make so much noise there."

"I will cook for Yuki!"

"Momiji. Don't cause trouble for Shigure."

"But… but I want to cook for Yuki…"

"You can cook here and bring it there."

"Good idea Haru! I'll see if I can make something simple." Momiji whistle and walks to his room while Hatori shook his head.

RING RING RING

"I'll get it." Hatori said as Haru was about to stand up.

"Master Hatori!!! It's me, Kaoru! Something bad happened to Tohru! Please come to the main house!!!" The sobbing of Kaoru was so loud that Hatori's heart started pounding as well.

"I'll be there." and he puts down the receiver.

A/N: sorry for disappearing for a loooooong time!This chapter islittle short, gomen, but I can promise a longer chapter next time! Yes, a long chapter soon... how soon? give me one to two weeks! Btw, i plan to stick to the point that Akito is mean--for now. Well, he may change... he may not. You'll know someday lol. Oh yea, i think that it's time Kureno shows up... soon. For those who don't know who kureno is, he's actuallySouma Kureno, the rooster.


End file.
